ABC (Kataang)
by Kira97
Summary: D: El montón de grises hojas cayó sobre el escritorio del encargado de la Compañía Periodística Oficial de Ciudad República, quien observó fríamente al Concejal frente a él.-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Concejal Sokka?- Preguntó volviendo su atención al cuaderno en el que dormían las noticias que serían lanzadas en el matutino del día siguiente.-No busco ayuda. Busco una explicación.
1. Accidente

¡Hola a todos!

Pues sí, esta será una nueva sección de historias que me ha estado rondando por la mente desde hace un tiempo, quiero aclarar que esta recopilación será un poquito distinta a la de "One-Shots". Éstas historias serán un poco más completas (y serán en orden alfabético, yay!)

Otra cosa, no, éste fic no es el de mi fallido intento en la colección anterior, éste fue desafortunadamente inspirado en un caso que le ocurrió a una amiga hace unos meses, quiero dedicarlo a todos aquellos que han tenido la mala suerte de tener que pasar por algo como esto.

Espero que lo disfrutes.

Nota extra: Aang tiene 20 años, Katara tiene 22.

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T (El contenido puede llegar a ser un poco fuerte, sólo quería advertirte)

-o-o

Accidente.

Fue el sonido de la agitada respiración de su esposa lo que le provocó despertarse de repente.. La miró confundido mientras la luz de la luna le permitía ver los brazos de la morena estremecerse.

Katara se sentó lentamente, su vientre de seis meses de embarazo volviéndose un pequeño obstáculo.

La luz de una vela se apoderó de la habitación, la sábana que cubría a la joven pareja se tornó húmeda y de un color rojizo.

El silencio por parte de ella comenzaba a inquietarle, entonces sintió la temblorosa mano posarse sobre la suya. Algo andaba mal, y ambos lo sabían...

* * *

Appa aterrizó justamente afuera del Hospital de Ciudad República; Aang tomó a su esposa en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de urgencias.

Fueron un par de enfermeras en turno quienes le ayudaron a recostarla sobre la camilla que pronto iría a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Aang corrió al lado de ella aferrado a uno de los barrotes de la camilla; su otra mano enganchada con la de ella.

-Estarás bien...-Murmuró haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

No hubo más respuesta que un débil apretón y una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no puedo entrar?!-Gritó furioso, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.- ¡Es mi esposa!

-¡Y yo soy su doctor!-Exclamó el anciano mientras le tomaba firmemente de los hombros.-Así que le ruego que me deje hacer mi trabajo.

Aang dejó salir un suspiro,su mirada llegó al suelo antes de asentir levemente.

-De acuerdo...

-Gracias...-Respondió soltándole lentamente.- Haremos todo lo posible. Le doy mi palabra.

* * *

Habían pasado los treinta y dos minutos más largos de la vida del joven Avatar para cuando aquella puerta se abrió.

Una profunda punzada llegó al pecho de Aang al ver al doctor evadir su mirada.

El joven se puso de pie frente al hombre, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-En verdad lo lamento...no hemos podido salvar al bebé...

El dolor que comenzaba a comprimir el pecho de Aang se volvía cada vez más inaguantable.

-Mi amor...Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, lágrima tras lágrima corriendo por sus mejillas.- ¡¿Dónde está Katara?!

-Por favor, tranquilícese...-Contestó el doctor.- La Maestra Katara está bien, pero necesita mucho reposo.

Aang agachó la cabeza, un suspiro de alivio escapando de sus labios.

-Déjeme verla...-Suplicó, aquella solitaria lágrima humedeciendo su mejilla.-...por favor...

El doctor dejó salir un leve suspiro.

-De acuerdo...-Respondió.-Solo intente no despertarla. De verdad necesita descansar ahora.

* * *

Aang abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrar a su esposa recostada sobre la cama de la habitación. El joven tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado de su esposa. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras tomaba su mano.

-Hola cariño...-Susurró con una débil sonrisa.-...A que no adivinas de que me acordé...

El rostro de Aang se acercaba cada vez más al de su amada, ¿quién hubiera dicho que el gran y poderoso Avatar no podría evitar el plantar aquel beso sobre la mano de su esposa?

-Me asusté mucho al pensar que pude llegar a perderte...-Dijo mientras removía aquel escurridizo mechón de cabello del rostro de Katara.-...mi mundo se tornaría completamente oscuro sin ti, y cuando el doctor me dijo que estabas bien lo recordé...

La otra mano de Aang encontró la mejilla de la morena, acercando sus labios a la frente de la joven.

-El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad.

El joven podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al sentir la calidez de la piel de Katara.

-Te amo...- Susurró antes de besar su mejilla.- Te amo demasiado, Katara.

Aang ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que aquella lágrima escapó; sin embargo, si notó el delicado pulgar que le limpió. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para encontrar un par de hermosos orbes azules.

-Yo también te amo, Aang...-Dijo Katara mientras juntaba sus frentes.-...mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sus labios se encontraron poco a poco en un profundo y apasionado beso. Las manos de Aang se enredaban en el cabello de Katara, cuyos brazos encontraron el cuello de su esposo. Sus labios se movían tan lentamente, sincronizándose en una cálida danza tan llena de amor y desesperación a la vez, estaría de más decir que ninguno de ellos podría vivir sin el otro.

Sus bocas se alejaban lentamente, convirtiendo aquel beso en una dulce caricia.

-Wow...-Susurró Katara, su respiración ligeramente agitada.-...no recuerdo que nos besáramos así desde...

-¿El balcón?- Le interrumpió. La morena asintió con un leve rubor sobre en mejillas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió despacio.

-Disculpen la interrupción.-Dijo una de las enfermeras, quien miraba apenada a la pareja pues sabía que había terminado con un momento muy especial.-Avatar Aang, el doctor necesita hablar con usted en su oficina.

Aang podía ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos de su esposa.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien...-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Katara.

Luego de plantar un beso sobre la frente de su amada, Aang se dirigió a la puerta, una voz haciendo eco en su cabeza, asegurándole que estaba mintiendo.

El joven Avatar tomó asiento frente a la solitaria silla frente al escritorio del doctor.

-Avatar Aang...-Dijo el doctor, captando la atención del joven quien ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada.-...de verdad lamento su pérdida, pero me temo que es su esposa quien corre peligro ahora.

El corazón de Aang se detuvo.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?- Cuestionó encarando al escéptico hombre frente a él.

-La Maestra Katara debe ser operada lo antes posible.- Comentó entrelazándose las manos y colocándolas sobre la mesa.- Necesitamos retirar el producto.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espina de Aang; aquella palabra repitiéndose en su mente: "Producto."

El joven se las arregló para limpiar la solitaria lágrima sin que su mano temblase tanto.

-Bien...-Murmuró Aang, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Pero yo estaré a su lado.

-De acuerdo, se le permitirá entrar durante la cirugía.- Dijo el doctor, su voz inundada por un aire tan indiferente como quien hablase de un vulgar trato callejero.

* * *

Los semi-enrojecidos ojos de Katara comenzaban a cerrarse luego de que la anestesia llegara a su sangre. Después de todo estaba agotada luego de haber llorado junto con su esposo la últimas dos horas. Ahora solo estaba recargada sobre el hombro de su marido, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él.

-Puede que la anestesia le haga decir algunas cosas vagas o balbucee de vez en cuando.- Comentó una de las enfermeras, quien retiraba la jeringa del brazo de la joven.- Es un efecto secundario, así que no se angustie.

Aang asintió, su otra mano se encontraba reposando sobre el hombro de Katara cuando escuchó aquel susurro...

-A...Aang...¿donde, Aang?...

-Shh...Aquí estoy, amorcito...-Respondió besando su frente.

De repente escuchó una risita de parte de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó angustiado.

-Hacía tanto que no me llamabas así...

Aang sonrió al sentir el peso de su esposa reposar sobre su hombro.

-Si...lo sé...

* * *

La operación iba de maravilla, Katara se había quedado dormida hacía media hora, lo que facilitó bastante la operación. El doctor había diseñado una estrategia para lograr sacar al bebé sin necesidad de una cesárea; sin embargo las cosas se complicaron cuando Katara comenzó a despertar, aunque no completamente consciente de sus actos, aún podía llegar a causar algún mal movimiento que le terminara costando su fertilidad.

-Aang...- Murmuró mientras hundía el rostro en el hombro de su esposo.-...Aang, nuestro bebé...están lastimando a nuestro bebé...

El joven Avatar abrazó a su esposa y comenzó a tallar su espalda suavemente.

-Shh...está bien...-Respondió, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.-...todo está bien...

La joven negaba con la cabeza, y un momento en el que Aang no se dio cuenta, Katara notó la sangre sobre las sábanas entre sus piernas.

-¿Eso...eso es sangre?...-Murmuró la morena, su voz quebrándose.

Aang le abrazó con fuerza y cubrió sus ojos al apoyarla contra su hombro. Él mismo decidió cerrar los ojos en cuanto escuchó la viscosidad de la carne que una de las enfermeras había colocado sobre la charola a lo lejos.

Los sollozos de Katara comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más audibles, Aang acepto la oferta de una de las enfermeras acerca de inyectarle una nueva dosis de anestesia a su esposa.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Katara había vuelto a dormirse, Aang estaba agradecido de que al menos uno de ellos pudiera descansar en estos momentos, y le alegraba aún más saber que fuese ella quien lo lograse.

Tanto el par de enfermeras como el doctor habían abandonado la habitación, ahora más que nunca merecían el mayor espacio posible.

Aang se había acostado al lado de su esposa. Abrazándole con fuerza sobre la cama, se mantenía entretenido con las suaves caricias que dejaba sobre el cabello de la joven maestra.

Un dulce beso llegó a la frente de Katara, quien poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos...

-Buenos días.- Dijo Aang intentando animarle un poco.

-Buenos días...amorcito...

Bastó una caricia de la joven morena sobre su mejilla para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	2. Brindis

Aló!

Estoy tan feliz de que el primer capítulo sea tan bien recibido, así que aquí tengo el segundo :3

Y como siempre quiero agradecerte por seguirme apoyando al leer estas cosas x3

Aww! Solo una semana más para el estreno de la tercera temporada de Korra! 3 Que emoción!

Pero bueno...

Que mejor testigo del nacimiento del amor entre Aang y Katara que Sokka, quien ha decidido hacer un brindis a la mitad del festejo de la boda. Aún así hay que tener presente que sigue siendo Sokka...

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Brindis.

El repetitivo sonido de la cuchara golpear contra la copa de cristal logró captar la atención de los presentes en el elegantemente decorado salón.

Fue Sokka quien se delató a si mismo al ponerse de pie, una copa con champaña en mano.

-Gracias. Me gustaría hacer un brindis en honor a mi hermanita y ese chico calvo con quien adora burlarse de mi sentido de la percepción.- Dijo mientras colocaba la pequeña cuchara en la mesa frente a él. Su mirada encontrando a la pareja sentada a algunas mesas de distancia.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Aang ante el comentario de su ahora cuñado. Katara no hizo más que soltar una risita cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas por las que alzo mi copa esta noche?.-Comentó para estar seguro de ser el dueño de la atención de los invitados.- Debo admitir que nunca pensé en llegar a ser el primer testigo del nacimiento de una relación que rompería con los límites de las Cuatro Naciones.

Sus manos se entrelazaron secretamente bajo la mesa.

-Me encantaría mentirles y decir que estaba muy sorprendido cuando les encontré dándose de besos en aquel balcón...-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Aún así tanto Toph como yo sabíamos perfectamente lo que había entre ustedes dos desde hacía tiempo atrás. Incluso el Señor del Fuego Zuko sabía lo que pasaba antes de que el "Poderoso Avatar" se enterara...

Algunos de los presentes dejaron que sus risillas se escucharan en el salón ante los exagerados ademanes del joven. Aang intentaba ocultarse el rostro tras una de sus manos; su esposa le miraba curiosa con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y es obvio que mi hermanita no se queda atrás...-Dijo arqueando una ceja mientras los ojos de Katara se abrían lentamente.- "No estoy segura si pueda bailar". La verdad nunca noté que se te dificultara cuando te la pasabas danzando con la cesta de ropa sucia en los tiempos en que ni siquiera salíamos del Polo.

La joven morena se sonrojó y de un momento a otro jugar con los mechones de su cabello se volvió lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Katara.-Llamó el joven guerrero captando su atención casi de inmediato.- Sé que como tu hermano debería estar feliz por este día...quiero decir, es tu boda. Tú más que nadie debe disfrutarla...

Un fúnebre silencio de apoderó del lugar. Los invitados intercambiaban miradas de confusión mientras leves murmures nacían de las bocas de aquellas mujeres nobles que está de más mencionar, habían bebido más vino del que se consideraría adecuado.

-Sin embargo...-Dijo, su voz haciendo un leve eco en el salón.-...estoy aún más feliz por haberte hecho enojar aquella mañana de pesca.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, una inevitable sonrisa cruzando por sus labios. Sokka notó la curiosa mirada con la que Aang veía a su hermana y en un sencillo intento por asustarle llamó su nombre. La sorpresa se vio reflejada instantáneamente sobre el rostro del joven Avatar quien solo volteó a ver al guerrero.

-...solo quiero que sepas que Katara pudo haber parecido ciega ante tus sentimientos por ella durante nuestros viajes...-Comentó con una sonrisa.-...pero yo no.

Aang se llevó la mano a la nuca soltando una leve risa, sin embargo su nerviosismo se desvaneció al sentir la cabeza de su esposa reposar sobre su hombro junto con la cálida mano bajo la mesa regalándole un apretón.

-¡Por los novios!- Exclamó alzando la copa en mano seguido por los demás invitados.

* * *

La mirada de Aang se clavó en la joven quien, se notaba, disfrutaba del pato asado servido hace solo un par de minutos. Pasaron unos segundos antes que siquiera notara la profunda concentración de su esposo sobre ella.

Katara dejó ambos cubiertos sobre el plato en el que sólo quedaron pequeños huesos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó curiosa, la delgada servilleta de tela pasando por sus labios.

-Ven conmigo...-Dijo tomando su mano, un tono decidido en su voz.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y luego de verse obligados a escabullirse entre los invitados en la pista de baile lograron llegar al balcón que daba a un pequeño jardín fuera del salón.

Katara se recargó en la sólida roca, permitiendo que el frío de la noche se apoderara de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.- Haz estado tan callada...

La mirada de la joven volvió al nocturno paisaje poco antes de encontrar a su esposo recargándose al lado de ella.

-Aang, yo...-Dijo, un suspiro interrumpiéndole.- Perdona...sabía que debí habértelo dicho antes...

La piel de Katara comenzaba a erizarse, más por nervios que por frío. Se tallaba los brazos tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-¿Katara?...¿Acaso ya no...

La joven le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, sus manos encontrando las de él.

-¡Aang, no!, no es eso...- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.- Te amo más que nada en este mundo, ¿qué te hizo pensar que...

El joven le abrazó fuertemente interrumpiendo sus palabras. Mientras, ella depositaba aquel susurro en su oído...

-...estoy embarazada...

-o-o

Daww... a mi gustar cursi...

¿A ti gustar?

¡Entonces comentar! :D

Gracias por leer.


	3. Cita

Jelou!

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes tanto lectores como aquellas super sensuales personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, ¡los amo!. Y pues si, he vuelto con un nuevo fic (aún no sé por que sigo poniendo eso, es obvio) del que tengo una idea vaga. Se armará sola :I

Espero que lo disfrutes.

Muchos esperarían que esto tratara acerca de una cita entre Aang y Katara...pues seguirán esperando...

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Cita.

Kya se encontraba recargada en la pared al lado de la entrada de la cocina, el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos logrando que sus nervios aumentaran. Una fría gota de sudor corrió por el cuello de la joven quien recién cumplió dieciséis hace un par de semanas.

-Bien, Kya...-Se murmuró a si misma.- Puedes hacerlo. Solo tienes que entrar a la cocina y decirlo, no habrá problema...

La joven dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de entrar y luego de saludar a su madre decidió sentarse en la mesa. Sus azules ojos encontraron los de su padre quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Hola Kya, ¿cómo les fue en el colegio?-Preguntó Aang llevándose un nuevo bocado de ensalada a la boca.

Un leve rubor se formó sobre las mejillas de la chica.

-Bien...-Respondió mientras jugaba con sus manos.- De hecho, hay algo que quiero preguntarles...

En eso Bumi entró rápidamente dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-¡Bumi!- Exclamó Katara, pues el leve empujón que su hijo acababa de darle le pudo haber costado la nueva vajilla de porcelana que estaba por meter en la alacena.- ¿Qué sucede?

El entusiasmado joven estaba por decir algo cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su rostro. Todos voltearon a ver a Kya quien había tomado el agua de uno de los vasos sobre la mesa, el rubor en sus mejillas volvió luego de verse obligada a evadir la mirada de su familia.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Cuestionó Aang con una ceja en alto.

Bumi se quitó la nieve del rostro con tanta tranquilidad y elegancia fingida que logró que Kya se pusiera aún más nerviosa...

-Oh, nada en lo absoluto...-Respondió antes de lanzarle una mirada maliciosa a su hermana.-...creo que lo dejaré en manos de mi hermanita.

Orgulloso de su respuesta se sentó al lado de su padre quién observaba a su hija con curiosidad.

Kya suspiró.

-Bueno...la prima de una chica que resulta ser la hermana de la amiga de una compañera de mi salón...uh...pues...la invitó a salir un chico que le gusta mucho...y ella me pidió que les pidiera un consejo para convencer a sus padres de poder salir con él...en una cita...esta noche...

Katara y Bumi intercambiaron miradas mientras que Aang parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien?...-Dijo Kya desviándola mirada hacia el suelo.- ¿Ustedes qué opinan?...

Una amplia sonrisa comenzaba a formarse sobre el rostro de Katara, más fue interrumpida por la voz de su marido.

-Definitivamente no...

La atención de todos cambió de dueño luego de esa sencilla oración. Los labios de Kya se abrieron para protestar cuando Aang habló de nuevo.

-Kya, tienes dieciséis años...-Dijo, su voz seria, más grave que de costumbre.-...eres demasiado joven para estas cosas.

-Pero mamá tenía quince años cuando empezó a salir contigo...-Respondió molesta.-...¡y tú tenías trece!

Las risas de Katara y Bumi se apoderaron del silencio mientras que Aang miraba a su esposa, un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Eso es...un buen punto...-Respondió el derrotado Avatar.

Katara se acercó a Aang y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Vayan a hacer su tarea, hablaremos de esto luego ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Katara.

Ambos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones. La morena se sentó al lado de su esposo, una mano sobre su hombro.

-Detesto que haga eso...-Resopló Aang mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su fría seriedad desvaneciéndose con el tacto de su mujer.

-¿Que utilice la lógica o que sea tan mala mintiendo?

El comentario logró sacarle una sonrisa al joven Avatar quien solo volteó a ver a su esposa.

-Ambos...

Soltaron una leve risa antes de que Katara encontrara la mejilla de su marido, obligándole a voltear a verle.

-Aang...no puedes protegerla por siempre. Kya necesita vivir su propia vida y cometer sus propios errores, ella necesita vivir este proceso tarde o temprano.

Aang sonrió mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus ojos se centraban en su ensalada a medio comer cuando dejó salir aquel suspiro.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo volteando a ver a Katara, una de sus manos encontrando su mejilla para luego plantar un beso sobre su frente.-...¿Qué haría yo sin ti?...

Katara sonrió y luego de darle un veloz beso a su marido se encaminó a la habitación de su hija.

* * *

Un par de golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de Kya, quien se vio obligada a retirar la almohada de su rostro para hacerle saber a su madre que podía entrar.

-Hola...-Dijo la morena mientras se adentraba en la habitación.- ¿Está todo bien?

La joven se sentó en la cama colocando la almohada sobre su regazo.

-No es justo...-Dijo molesta mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la fina tela.- ...no es como que vayamos a hacer algo malo.

Katara se sentó al lado de su hija quién mantenía la mirada fija en la esquina del cuarto.

-Kya...-Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija.- Trata de entender a tu padre, él solo quiere protegerte.

-¿Aislándome de los demás?...- Respondió encarando a su madre.

Katara dejó salir un suspiro al ver como la joven se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en círculos frente a ella.

-Él no lo entiende. Kuon y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años y por fin se le ha ocurrido invitarme a salir.- Comentó Kya haciendo numerosos ademanes.-¡Ni siquiera podía creerlo! Estaba tan segura que invitaría a Shenti luego de decirme que tenía planes para esta noche, ¡pero no! ¡Me invitó a mí! ¡A MÍ!

El silencio era quebrantado por la a agitada respiración de la joven quien miraba a su madre. Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de Katara.

-¿Nunca te has sentido así?- Preguntó curiosa provocando una risilla por parte de su madre.

-¿Tú crees que no?

El asombro era evidente sobre el rostro de Kya mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia un lado como una niña pequeña.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

-Pues hubo una vez en la que tu padre organizó una fiesta dentro de una cueva, aún nos escondíamos en la Nación del Fuego en ese entonces...

-Sí. Conozco esa historia, nos la ha contado mil veces...-Comentó Kya provocando que el rubor sobre las mejillas de Katara aumentara.- ¿Pero bailaron juntos no?

-Bueno, antes de invitarme a mí bailó con otra chica.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, una compañera de la escuela.

-Vaya...-Dijo la joven con total asombro.-...nunca nos contó esa parte...

-Me alegro.- Respondió la morena mientras arqueaba una ceja a modo de juego.- Y si puedo preguntar... ¿quién es la tal Shenti?

Kya evadió la mirada, su ceño frunciéndose mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es una nueva compañera del salón que se la pasa coqueteándole desde hace algunas semanas...- Comentó. De un momento a otro sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente y unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.-...ella es tan perfecta...comienzo a pensar que Kuon solo me invitó por lástima...

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron lentamente antes de arrodillarse frente a su hija y comenzar a frotar sus hombros para tranquilizarla. La joven se soltó a llorar poco antes de sentir los brazos de su madre rodearle con ternura.

Paso un buen rato antes de que Katara rompiera el silencio de la habitación.

-Kya...-Dijo acariciando su cabello.- ¿De verdad no crees que tal vez te invitó por que en verdad le gustas?

-Pero...¿cómo se supone que lo averigüe?- Preguntó mientras se separaba poco a poco, limpiándose las mejillas.

Katara se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo, fingiendo profunda concentración.

-Hmm...¿Que te parece si lo averiguamos juntas?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kya quien asintió emocionada.

* * *

Luego de una tarde entera en busca de un nuevo atuendo en el mercado de Ciudad República, Kya y Katara llegaron exhaustas a casa, unas tres bolsas de compras en los brazos de casa una. Ambas colapsaron en el sofá y segundos después de reír por un rato Katara notó la presencia de su esposo, quien se asomaba discretamente por la entrada de la cocina.

Katara le pidió a Kya que fuera a dejar un par de bolsas en la habitación de ella y su padre, Kya asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto. Katara entró a la cocina, entonces sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura, dio media vuelta para encontrar el rostro de Aang a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

-Hola...- Dijo provocando curiosidad en la morena.-...pensé que nunca volverías...

Katara rió ante el comentario y lentamente se acercó a él.

-¿Enserio?...¿Acaso estabas esperándome?...- Dijo, una seductora sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse cuando las fuertes carcajadas de Bumi y Tenzin quebrantaron el silencio. Veloces pasos se escuchaban venir por los pasillos, Tenzin apareció sobre una patineta de aire, su hermano mayor llegando segundos después.

-¡Papá, mamá!- Exclamó Bumi mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se asomaba por la comisura de su ojo.- ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Los niños volvieron a la habitación, origen de su diversión. Aang y Katara intercambiaron miradas, si Bumi y Tenzin estaban tan alegres era casi seguro que algo había ocurrido con Kya. La pareja siguió a sus hijos, a quienes hallaron frente a la puerta del baño.

-¡Kya, abre la puerta!- Exclamó Bumi mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta frente a él

-¡Lárgate!- Grito la joven.

Katara volteó a ver a Aang, a juzgar por como se quebró la voz de Kya en esa simple palabra, algo no andaba bien. Aang asintió levemente e inventó una excusa para llevar a los niños al jardín y darle a su mujer e hija un "tiempo de chicas".

-¿Kya?...¿estás ahí dentro?- preguntó Katara mientras deba algunos golpecitos a la puerta.

La misma se abrió revelando el rostro de la joven, una calamitosa combinación de colores cubrían su cara, Katara le miró sorprendida poco antes de preguntarle si podía entrar. La joven asintió y abrió lentamente, los ojos de Katara se abrieron al ver el desastre que había sobre el tocador. Katara no solía usar mucho maquillaje, normalmente lo utilizaba en fiestas de gala o reuniones muy importantes; sin embargo, el fallido intento de su hija por "embellecerse" le había costado gran parte de su material.

Katara se volvió a su hija quien había tomado asiento sobre la tapa del retrete.

-Lo siento...-Murmuró abrazando sus piernas.

-Tranquila...-Respondió Katara mientras se arrodillaba frente a la joven con una pequeña toalla humedecida en mano.- Está bien...

-No, no lo está...-Dijo evadiendo la mirada de su madre.-...solo quería verme bonita...como tú cuando vas a tus fiestas o juntas.

-Kya, sabes que pudiste habérmelo pedido...- Respondió Katara limpiando el rostro de su hija.

-Lo sé, solo quería ver si podía intentarlo yo sola y mira lo que pasó...

Katara le obsequió una sonrisa y luego de plantar un beso sobre su frente accedió a ayudarle. Después de todo ella amaba los cambios de imagen.

* * *

Ya eran las 7:30 pm cuando un par de golpes en la puerta tomaron al joven Avatar por sorpresa. Bajó su periódico y curioso se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a un chico de unos dieciséis años. Su corto y bien peinado cabello captó la atención de Aang quien pronto notó lo bien vestido que venía. Pero, ¿que era lo que escondía tras su espalda?

-Disculpe, Avatar Aang.- Dijo tímidamente antes de hacer una reverencia.- Quería saber si Kya se encuentra en casa...

-Oh...sí, por supuesto.- Dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente. -Saldrá en unos minutos, puedes esperarla en la sala.

El joven tomó asiento en una solitaria silla a unos metros del sofá donde se encontraba Aang, un incómodo silencio comenzaba a formarse entre los dos hasta que la voz del Avatar le quebró.

-Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, diablos, por favor disculpe mis modales...es solo que estar ante su presencia es tan emocionante, he leído tanto sobre usted y sus aventuras...- Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el exagerado sonido que Aang provocó al limpiar su garganta.-...Kuon...Señor.

-Bien, Kuon...- Dijo arqueando una ceja.-...Dime, ¿a dónde llevarás a mi hija?

El joven tragó saliva antes de balbucear un poco.

-Y-yo quiero invitarla a la Cocina Kuang...

-Hmm, ¿a Kuang?...ese es un sitio muy fino.- Dijo, un leve sentimiento de sorpresa reflejada en su voz.

-Sí, lo sé...-Dijo llevándose una mano al a nuca.- Pero ella lo vale.

Aang abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa detrás de él.

-Hola, Kuon.

-¡Maestra Katara!- Exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie antes de hacer una leve reverencia.- Es un placer conocerle.

Katara ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano izquierda ante el detalle.

-El placer es mío.- Respondió la morena mientras caminaba de vuelta al pasillo y dando un par de golpes a la puerta de la derecha.- Kya, Kuon está aquí.

La atención de todos se centró en la radiante joven que salía de la habitación, vestía un bello vestido azul con finos bordados en los bordes mientras que su cabello caía por su espalda sostenido por una peineta turquesa y siendo la ligera capa de maquillaje el toque final.

-Wow...te ves hermosa...- Dijo el chico, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Katara caminó lentamente hacia el sillón donde su estupefacto esposo se encontraba, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Aang tragó saliva, Kuon tenía toda la razón, su pequeña se veía hermosa.

Kuon se acercó lentamente a ella, fue hasta entonces que Aang pudo ver con claridad lo que tanto escondía tras su espalda, era un delgado florero de cristal con una flor dentro...una azucena panda.

El corazón de Aang latía con fuerza para el momento en el que encontró la dulce mirada de su esposa.

Luego de que Kya le agradeciera y dejara la flor sobre la cajonera de su habitación se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió junto con Kuon al bote que les esperaba en la bahía.

La mirada de Aang se quedó fije en la puerta poco antes de que los suaves labios de su esposa besaran su mejilla y corrompieran su preocupación por un segundo.

-Volverán pronto...- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios poco antes de caminar hacia la habitación suya y de su marido; se volvió de repente al notar que seguía sentado sobre el sillón.- ¿Vienes?

-Oh...bueno, creo que iré en un rato.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, la tensión reflejada en sus entorpecidos movimientos.- Te-tengo algo de papeleo que hacer...

Katara le miró extrañada pero asintió de todas formas.

* * *

La morena había entrado a la cocina por un vaso de agua viéndose envuelta en un placentero silencio al por fin haber logrado que sus dos hijos se quedaran dormidos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe...

-¡Kya, por favor, espera!- Exclamó Aang mientras seguía a la furiosa joven.

Kya estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando se volvió para encarar a su padre.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!?- Reclamó.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Cuestionó Katara luego de salir de la cocina.

-¡Papá estaba espiándome!- Exclamó la joven, volvió a clavar la mirada en su padre.- Echaste a perder la noche.

-¡¿Aang?! ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Papá arrojó a Kuon a una fuente cuando estaba por pedirme que fuera su novia!- Reclamó señalándole furiosa.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- Dijo colocando ambas manos frente a su pecho en señal para que se calmaran.

-¡Pues hazlo!- Gritó Kya.

El acorralado Avatar dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de volverse hacia su hija.

-Estaba preocupado por que intentara hacerte algo, ¿de acuerdo?- Admitió provocando que el fruncido ceño se su hija se relajara un poco.- ...tenía miedo de que te lastimaran.

El silencio de la habitación y el verse como el dueño de la atención de ambas le obligó a continuar.

-Sé que no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes por las reuniones y viajes.- Dijo dando un paso al frente.- Sólo quería que supieras que en verdad me preocupo por ti y tu hermano. Que no por que Tenzin sea maestro-aire significa que a ustedes no los ame de la misma forma.

La atención de Aang se volvió hacia los chicos que se asomaban por la puerta del fondo. El Avatar se arrodilló abriendo sus brazos ampliamente para abrazar a sus tres hijos, Katara se acercó lentamente y luego de sentir la mano sobre su cintura se incluyó al abrazo.

-Los amo...-Susurró Aang, una pequeña lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Nosotros también...-Respondió Kya.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que, ya más tranquilos, todos decidieron volver a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Aang se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio arreglando unos papeles cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposa rodearle el cuello con ternura.

-Hola, cariño...- Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la de su esposo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Ya terminé, eran algunas sugerencias para construir nuevos edificios en Ciudad República.- Dijo puniéndose de pie frente a su esposa, sus brazos aún en su cuello.- Al parecer quieren hacer una Arena de por-control.

-Me gusta la idea.- Dijo Katara, una de sus manos llegando al pecho de su esposo.- ¿Pero sabes qué idea me gusta más?...

La seductora voz de su esposa le hizo efecto de inmediato pues para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba disfrutando de la dulzura de sus labios.

Katara soltó una risita al sentir cómo Aang le cargaba hacia la cama.

La espalda de Katara encontró la suave cama, pero justo cuando Aang estaba por besarla de nuevo ella le detuvo con un par de dedos sobre sus labios. Aang arqueó una ceja confundido.

-Iba a sugerir que me contaras cómo fue que Kuon terminó en una fuente...-Dijo con una sonrisa, sus dedos aún en los labios de su esposo.-...pero creo que ésta idea me agrada un poco más.

Aang sonrió y plantó un beso sobre la frente de Katara, esa duda surgiendo de nuevo: ¿Qué haría él sin ella?

-o-o

A mi gustar cursilería ^^

Espero que te haya gustado a ti también, por cierto, ¿alguien por aquí ya vio los nuevos episodios de la leyenda de Korra?

¡SON HERMOSOS!

Me fascinaron x3

¿Y qué más podría decirles? Sólo espero poder subir nuevas historias pronto, sé que tengo pendiente "El Sello del Mañana", me he querido dar un tiempo para pensar en un mejor final por que siendo honesta no me convence mucho el actual. No quisiera acabarlo por que sí, quiero hacerlo bien y que lo disfruten, además, ¿cómo esperaría que lo disfruten ustedes si ni siquiera lo disfrutaría yo?

Y pues me gustaría saber qué opinas de éste capítulo, tú dirás :D ¡Hasta la próxima!

Gracias por leer.


	4. Diario

Hola!

De verdad lamento no haber podido subir nada en estas últimas semanas, estuve fuera un tiempo.

Adivina quien se va a México D.F el Lunes! :D

Voy a ir a visitar a una tía y vagaré por las calles por diversión! Sí!

Mientras tanto les dejaré este nuevo one-shot, salió de la nada xD

Avatar: el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K+

-o-o

Diario.

Las compañías periodísticas en Ciudad República eran las principales mensajeras de lo que ocurriese tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad. Esto no sería un problema de no ser por que la noticia que se imprimió en grandes letras negras sobre la primer página del diario de hoy no era más que un oscuro rumor.

El montón de grises hojas cayó sobre el escritorio del encargado de la Compañía Periodística Oficial de Ciudad República , quién observó fríamente al Concejal frente a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Concejal Sokka?- Preguntó volviendo su atención al cuaderno en el que dormían las noticias que serían lanzadas en el matutino del día siguiente.

-No busco ayuda. Busco una explicación.- Respondió alzando la voz.

-Escuche, Concejal.- Comentó dejando el lápiz que tenía en mano al lado del cuaderno poco antes de cerrarle lentamente y guardarlo en uno de los cajones.- Nuestro trabajo es informar a los habitantes acerca de los hechos que suceden a su alrededor. No es nada personal.

El guerrero colocó su mano sobre el periódico, provocando un sonido seco y firme.

-Creo reconocer la diferencia entre una noticia y un chisme que, no me sorprendería, sacó de algún sucio callejón.

-Y yo creo reconocer cuando se me acusa de divulgación de información falsa y cuando solo hago mi trabajo.

-¡Pues reconozca que su trabajo no tiene nada que ver con la vida privada del Avatar y su esposa!

El hombre del otro lado del escritorio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al guerrero.

-Entiendo que ahora usted no es más que un hermano mayor protegiendo la privacidad de su hermana y mejor amigo, pero lo que la gente quiere leer hoy en día no nos deja muchas opciones.

Los puños de Sokka se cerraban con fuerza.

-¿Y supone que crea que mentir acerca de la fertilidad de Katara era la mejor opción para colocar como encabezado en el periódico más reconocido de Ciudad República?- Exclamó Sokka antes de dar un paso al frente, su mirada clavada en los ojos del escéptico hombre frente a él.- Sabe perfectamente que el Avatar salió de la ciudad hace un par de semanas, ¿acaso espera que su asqueroso chisme llegue hasta la Nación del Fuego?

-¿Y porqué no? Es más, ganaríamos aún más si la noticia se esparce de esa manera.- Respondió acariciando su barba.- Gracias por la idea, Concejal. Ahora no podrá decir que vino a mi oficina en vano.

El ceño del guerrero se frunció al sentir la fría mano del hombre posándose sobre su hombro.

-Si busca que esos dos se separen pierde su tiempo.- Dijo antes de darse media vuelta.- No lo logrará.

El hombre a sus espaldas soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor. Llevan mucho tiempo casados, se cansarán tarde o temprano.

Sokka no pudo evitar que esa sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Suerte con eso.- Respondió antes de abandonar la oficina.

* * *

El Avatar regresó a Ciudad República un par de días después. La "noticia" pareció propagarse más rápido de lo que se creyó, más le esperaba una sorpresa aún más grande al llegar a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

Solo pasaron un par de semanas y el encabezado del matutino había dado un giro radical, las grandes y negras letras sobre el grisáceo papel siendo claras mensajeras.

"La Maestra Katara, heroína de guerra y esposa del Avatar Aang, embarazada desde hace dos meses."

-o-o

Já!

Apuesto a que esperabas que se tratara de Aang leyendo el diario de Katara o algo así, ¿no?

¿No?...

...ok, pos no...

Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones ^^

Veré si puedo conectarme en casa de mi tía, si no, será hasta la próxima.

Ciao!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
